Warriors One-Shots
by Dawnflightt
Summary: Some short, emotion-based Warriors one-shots I wrote, both about my own characters and canon characters. *Warning: Spoilers for the canon series and my own stories.*
1. Fear

Fear.

Fear is a strange feeling. You feel paralyzed, unable to move. Helpless to fight back.

That is what everyone is experiencing ever since the dreadful night these kits, my kits, had been born.

We have been fearing sleep since these horrific dreams have been wearing down our hearts full of bravery, and we have been seeing things that should never have been.

I would secretly hate them for what they have been saying about my kit. She's a monster. She will destroy us all.

But now, I can understand why they would believe those things.

But now, I understand because I have witnessed what they have seen.

A wiry built cat, with a slim, frail body. The body similar of Ashflame's. But instead, the fur is thin and a pale, light blue-grey, the shade of the sky when ghost-like, unforgiving clouds smother it. The stripes remind me of dark shadows, the way they rippled over the cat's fur like a river's current or the way the tree branches swirl around, casting shadows. Her tail was long and plumy, delicate, even.

Her eyes were full of malice, bloodthirst and desperation.. I recognise that splash of colour against her rather pale background. Her eyes are mine, with the signature slanted look of Ashflame's beautiful green eyes, but the colour of the sky on a Greenleaf. My eyes.

She was beautiful. Not dazzling and too attractive, but beautiful in a way that signifies strength. That frail aura she holds is a lie. A deceiver.

Her eyes aren't the only thing that disturbed me.

Her paws were stained with scarlet blood. So stained you can't even see the rippling stripes underneath. She displayed many slashes that cats would deem impossible to survive for long with. Pain displayed in her eyes, but I knew it wasn't the wounds. It was the pain of heartbreak, regret. Guilt, and bloodlust.

Around her, bodies of cats I had loved appeared. They were mangled nearly beyond recognition. Stained with crimson, a strange colour.

This cat had killed them all. She had murdered my family. My friends.

When I woke up, I felt exhausted and horrified. That cat will destroy the Clans. And I will stop her, no matter what.

\- Ebonyshade


	2. Love and Death

**Hey, guys. Thanks for your reviews (I didn't expect to get three)**

 **I probably won't be making any more author's notes at the top of these one-shots.**

 **But as suggested by SpiritedSilver, I may just let people guess the character that is currently speaking. It'll be incredibly easy, though.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Love and Death**

I never meant to love that tom. It's against the code, after all. But the way he talks.. looks.. acts.. he's perfect.

I had suffered many painful things before. But the pain I am experiencing right now.. it's too much to bear.

Crookedstar wanted to keep me safe. I know it's because I'm his only family after greencough wreaked destruction in my family.

He knew I loved Greystripe. But he didn't do much to stop me, didn't he?

So I didn't stop meeting the handsome grey tom. No matter how wrong it seemed.. it felt so, right.

When that handsome tom was traveling across the frozen river with a fiery orange tom and a young, blue-eyed apprentice, I was scornful when I say how foolish they were, the way they didn't check the strength of the ice below their freezing paws.

That is when the grey tom falls in, and I realise that I need to save him. Not out of sheer will, but because I knew he would drown and taint our water supply, possibly bringing more havoc in my Clan.

When I dive into that cold, icy water, I tried my best to drag that heavy tom out of the water. And I saved him.

That day, he asked to meet me again. I knew he liked me.. I could tell he was captivated by my delicate build.

I said yes.

Now, I'm laying on an ancient battlefield, scarlet blood pooling around me as a pain like no other spasms through me. _It's all going wrong,_ I think. _It's not going to end well. I am_ dying.

That apprentice I saw on that first day I met Greystripe became a medicine cat after a monster ravaged her hind leg. She's trying to save me now. She's trying to save my life, like I tried to save Greystripe's.

I hear his desperate calls now. I know he loved me.. but I know this is my demise. Cinderpelt can't help me now.

I will die inbetween the borders of our two Clans, us two intertwined with each other forever in the kits I will bear and die for.


	3. Erudite

**Thank you for 7 reviews.**

 **Erudite**

I don't care what you think about me. I don't care if you despise how I say my words. I can say whatever I want to say, thank you very much.

I wanted freedom. And I thought I had gotten it when I got to PeakClan. But these cats whisper of revenge and bloodshed against another Clan, a Clan that hadn't done anything wrong.

I was forced to kill them. Forced to murder in front of my family, at only five moons of age. I ran. I ran away with my half-brother to a place I had hoped would give me peace from all I had been made to do. Then, I see two older, though young, she-cats being brutally attacked by three more of them, but they were much older than the two.

The smaller she-cat, a graceful bluish-grey tabby, had fought incredibly well, against those more skilful and older cats. Her possible friend, a deep chocolate-red cat, didn't seem as skilled, but fought valiantly until one of the opposing cats had knocked her out. I gasp; of course I would. These cats will murder the younger ones.

For a haunting reason, they didn't kill the two cats after defeat. They dragged them away, and Blaze and I were left with the scent of blood wreathing in the air and no cats to harm us.

I could tell that however much they mauled a cat, they wouldn't kill them. I got the feeling I would fit in with them.

But would they accept a cat my and Blaze's age? What if they only take in older cats?

I will have to use my intelligent words more often. Blaze doesn't know much of those, but we will try and get into that group of cats. And have freedom.

...

This was a bad idea.

I regret thinking I would fit in with these monsters.

They forced me to take the name Darkkit- a name I didn't like, not very creative, but I knew I couldn't keep my original name. Actually, Darkkit could be a rather interesting name. It can mean evil, or just an absence of light. And my heart has lost the innocent light I had moons ago.

Their training is brutal. Cats come back bearing scratches after 'training'. And they don't get treated.

I had talked to the blue-grey tabby she-cat, who had been taken hostage, and she told me her name was Riverpaw. She was from another Clan, CascadeClan, and she seems like the type who would get secretly impressed by my specially chosen words, or, 'smart words' as she calls them. She isn't the most intelligent cat I've met; but she's still a thinker.

She had a voice that was calming and smooth, as did her red-brown friend, Pinepaw. I came to the conclusion that all of CascadeClan must have that kind of flowing voice, similar to their Clan's name. They didn't seem very aggressive like PeakClan's cats.

I later decided I would run from this treacherous place, and join CascadeClan. I will send Blaze- Blazekit, to GladeClan. Apparently, they are the most peaceful. I sometimes wanted to go there instead, but I loved the thought of fair, adrenaline-filled battles where you don't need to kill for victory.

That is my final choice. And I hope I won't regret it again.


End file.
